


Gaming

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gaming, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I lost again! How is that possible?» You hear Kuroo snort behind you, and you don't have to turn around to know he has a grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

«I lost again! How is that possible?» You hear Kuroo snort behind you, and you don't have to turn around to know he has a grin on his face.

«If you find it so funny, why don't you play against him?» You pout, but you can see Kenma smile with the corner of your eye, so you can't really be mad at him.

«I find it funny because you know very well he's good. But you always beat me, so you're not that bad.» Well, at least that's true. No matter how many times Kenma beats you, you're still better than Kuroo. Doesn't help after losing six times in a row, though.

«Still, he's my boyfriend, he should let me win a bit!» He starts the game again while you're still complaining, so you turn your full attention to the game, straightening your back. Kenma doesn't leave his position against Kuroo's side.

«Well, I am as well, but that doesn't stop you from bragging when you're in the top three and I'm second to last.» It takes a bit to register, concentrated as you are on the game, staring at Kenma's character in the distance.

«That's because you suck too much to even try letting you win.» At your retort Kenma snorts, taking you by surprise. You turn to look at him for a second, before remembering you're in the middle of the game and worringly turning back to the screen. You can't see his character.

«That's true.» The game is almost done and Kenma's nowhere to be seen on your part of the screen.

«Hey, are you teaming up on me? So mean.» You don't notice the number in the corner, so when the game ends, you're nervous.

And pleasantly surprised to see you're first, with Kenma right behind you.

«...I won.» You stare at the screen for a few seconds, registering your own words. Your boyfriends stare at you, not sure on how to take your reaction.

«...I won! I won! I won, Kenma!» When your eyes light up and a wide smile occupies your face, they can't do anything but smile back.

You reach towards Kenma to kiss him, before turning to the screen again to look at your first place happily.

After that, Kenma decided that losing wasn't that bad - both him and Kuroo agree that the way you light up with excitement is worth it.

You end up winning a lot more than you did before.


End file.
